


万能先生的失眠治疗

by kiriame



Category: The Promised Neverland, 约定的梦幻岛
Genre: F/M, 含性描写注意, 青春期探索注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 太害羞了////////////这一定是我的替身使者写的





	万能先生的失眠治疗

“唔……呼……”

 

虽然很想忽略这个声音，但雷已经连续三天失眠了，夜里哪怕一丁点微小的动静都会让他第一时间从半梦半醒间回过神来。这种感觉最讨厌了，一方面拜它所赐在野外的生存几率变大了，另一方面雷不知道自己脆弱的神经以后要在海滩上睡多少年才能修复。

“嗯…哈……嗯……”

够了。太过分了。他现在就得采取措施了。

他从睡袋里爬出来，顺带把自己的匕首也裹进了袖子里带好。这声音毫无疑问是人发出来的，借着月光他观察了一下自己的伙伴，睡袋都老老实实地挨在一起，看上去也没有什么异常的样子。

“雷，怎么醒了？”

坐在远处石头上的冬发现了他，轻声问道。

“没什么，失眠。”

那声音停止了。雷坐回睡袋旁，拿起水壶喝了一口。他可能累过头以至于出现了幻觉。这种情况以前不是没有过，如果是真的，那么这很说明问题，在东边搜索的这几个星期来他们的努力和收获不成正比，这样的日子如果再延长一段，他觉得自己可能会首先因睡眠不足而倒下。

“你回去躺着吧，离下一轮换班还有差不多俩小时。”冬贴心地嘱咐道。雷向他最后打了个招呼，又钻进了睡袋。他闭上眼睛，试着清空大脑，敏捷地跳过各种因为睡眠缺乏而突然在脑中出现的联想——比如会突然响起玉米或是铅笔，然后不知为什么就开始紧张起了第二天的行程。

他再这样下去是休想睡着的。

仿佛一同出来的同伴里没有一个像他这样紧张的，每天早上起来一个个看上去都睡得不错，胃口也很好。一点压力也没有的样子。

见鬼了，就算是在GF策划出逃的那些日子里，他也从来没有像如今这样难以入睡过。按说那个时候面对生死的压力一定是要比现在野外生存要大得多，可是雷就是没办法让自己放松下来。还是说压力和焦虑这种东西会随着年龄的增长而增长的吗。

他把睡袋的拉链拉到头顶，企图用接近窒息的方法让自己昏睡过去。睡袋里立刻开始热气腾腾，缺氧似乎也有了一点效果，起码雷感觉到自己的意识开始模糊起来……

“唔嗯……”

醒了。

他猛地睁开眼。声音如此清晰，如此逼真，绝对不会是幻觉。

“哈……”

但能听得出来，这是拼命压抑过后的结果，并且听上去有点让人微妙地……难受。有点像是痛苦的呻吟，但要仔细辨别起来又不是那么回事。

他将睡袋拉开一个小口，探出了头。这一次他几乎没有发出任何声音，于是便能听到那轻微的哼声仍旧在继续，完全没有察觉到雷已经醒来。

警戒着的冬没有听到声音，也没有给出警报，也就说明这并非是外敌入侵，那么只剩下了一个解释。雷又将睡袋拉开一点，打算钻出去看个究竟，哼声就在这时突然变得高亢了一些，他不得不屏住呼吸，他还没能探出头去，小腿部位却感觉好像被什么撞了一下。

哼声瞬间停止了。

雷不敢呼吸，慢慢地等着这寂静的几秒钟过去。那到底是什么，哼声，还有撞他的东西。

大约过了半分钟，他试图让自己伪装出一声睡梦中被打搅到的哼哼，果不其然凝重的空气便消散开来，他听到身旁一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，随后那哼声又悄悄地开始了。

这次没错了。雷疲惫的大脑仍然瞬间想起了原本排在他身边的睡袋的主人。

是艾玛。

问题是她在搞什么鬼。已经深夜了还没有睡觉。下一个值班的人也不是她，难道她也一样失眠了吗。

这么一想其实也说得通。虽然没人正式宣布过，但艾玛和他一直被GF和GP的孩子们看作类似首领的存在，如果说如今雷在承受着诸多焦虑和压力的话，那么艾玛面对的只可能比他更多。她是决策者，在面对后果时，相较于雷，她要承担的责任更重。

雷一边想着，身旁的动静又一次开始了。这回他明显感觉到了睡袋被碰撞到，但由于刚刚他伪装出了已经熟睡的声音，艾玛似乎也就没了顾虑。

她到底在干什么。

他又一次无声地动起来，从睡袋里解放出脑袋和两只手——艾玛的睡袋确实在小幅度地动着，而且她的声音出了本身五感就灵敏过人的雷以外没有被任何人察觉到，剩下的几个同伴不是已经睡熟就是离得距离很远。雷没能抑制住自己的好奇心——他已经失眠了，不妨碍再搞清楚些别的事情。于是当艾玛背对着他仍旧在睡袋里扭动着的时候，雷已经悄悄探出了半个身子，他觉得自己有几辈子没有这样恶作剧过了，失眠真的是件让人疯狂的事。他瞅准了时机，突然伸出了手，一下将艾玛的睡袋拉链拉了下来，将她翻转过来。

“啊！”

艾玛发出了短促却无声的惊呼，她的视线和雷对上的瞬间，他才意识到自己其实不应该在这个时候醒来，也不该这样作弄她。

艾玛的样子很……奇怪，但雷隐隐约约知道这是哪种奇怪——艾玛的脸颊像是发着高烧一样涨得通红，上衣服凌乱不堪，扣子也解开了几颗，裸露在外的胸脯上全是汗水，她一只手捂在不断起伏的胸口上，另一只在雷的注视下缓缓地从身下挪了上来平放在肚子上，意识到他仍在呆愣愣地看着，艾玛立刻紧闭起眼睛，仍旧半张着嘴喘着气，发出了类似刚刚他听到的声音，眼角溢出了几滴泪水。这个距离雷能感觉到她身上散发出来的异常的热气，还有……味道。

一种只能用微妙来形容的味道。

“雷……”

她轻声问道，但颤抖的声音却听上去很不妙。那不是痛苦也不是疑惑，她缓缓睁开眼睛，但这一次雷却逃开了她的注视。

“笨——抱歉……”

他迅速说完从艾玛身上撤开了手，好像被烫到了一样。雷不知道为什么自己的第一反应是道歉。他从来没见过艾玛这副样子，但隐隐约约地他明白自己应该感到害羞。他读了GF的图书室里所有供人阅读的书籍，后来又在出发冒险前将避难所里所有和医疗与生存相关的书读了个遍，就算猜他也能猜出来，这绝对不是平时艾玛会在人前做的事。于是在艾玛作出任何回应前，他迅速地钻回了自己的睡袋，将拉链拉到头顶，闭上眼睛，企图就这样闷死自己。

可是不管用。一闭起眼睛来，那样的艾玛还是会浮现在眼前。而他只能感到全身上下都泛起奇怪的麻痒来，手脚都要使不上力。

嘴唇、手、汗水、呼吸。

到底为什么会这样啊啊啊啊！

雷的内心罕见地咆哮着。

他还能睡着么，不仅是今晚，他这辈子还能再睡着吗，一旦闭起眼睛这样的艾玛就会出现，那么他这辈子还可能再闭上眼睛吗！

艾玛呢，她现在怎么样了，她会不会还没有缓过神来；她一定要恨死他了，她还从来没有恨过一个人吧。这绝对不只是追着打这么简单就能结束的事……她为什么一句话都不说，她还在那个样子躺着吗，睡袋也没有拉起来会着凉的。但那是艾玛，他想象不到，也无法想象……

雷觉得他应该原地爆炸。这不是他平时会作出的反应，但这既不是生死存亡关头也不是苏菲的抉择，明明理性的大脑应该可以判断出来再作出决策，但这个时候雷只是一个劲地想他当时就应该一把火烧了自己——

——不行。

最终理智还是上线了。

他让自己做了几个深呼吸，虽然睡袋里都是浑浊的空气，但他的大脑好歹开始运作了。总之还是先和艾玛说清楚，解开误会求她原谅……到底要怎样才能让体温和心跳降下来，他觉得自己已经快要炸开了，现在出现可以了吗，艾玛会不会等在外面准备迎面揍他一拳。

雷慢慢冷静了下来。他打开了睡袋，发现艾玛果然仍旧半个身子都暴露在寒冷的夜风中，她似乎也意识到了雷已经平静下来，于是转过了头。

“过来。”

艾玛用口型说道。

过去被你灭口吗？

雷把自己不像话的第一反应压下去，只好拖着睡袋凑了过去。艾玛的热度通过睡袋传递过来，不知为何这和刚才的冲击对他产生了一样的效果。她看到雷听话地挪了过来，于是也主动凑近了些。雷下意识地再一次觉得自己性命危在旦夕。

心脏可不可以不跳了。

他从来没有在艾玛、在任何一个人面前慌成这样。

“雷也睡不着吗？”

刚刚在雷的脑中大约预演了几百种可能的对应，但没有一个是以这样的问句开头的。

“艾玛，我不是故意的……”

他又一次道歉道。

“其实……我想大概是没关系的，”

听了他的话艾玛反而笑了。

“你说什么呢？”

“我说虽然一开始吓了一跳，但是转念一想如果是被雷看到应该没有关系。”

“你啊，这是在暗示什么吗？”

虽然是开玩笑的，但雷觉得自己被莫名其妙地冒犯到了。他的反应还不够大吗。

“没有啊。如果是被冬或者扎克……就算是被女生看到我也会比现在反应大十几倍吧。不过大概是雷的话就没关系。”她说着说着又露出了笑容。

就是那样完全谅解，完全不感到尴尬，一点都不会觉得应该害羞的笑容。

虽然知道了不会因此被讨厌，但雷完全没法高兴起来。

“你这么说我反而有点恼火了。”他小声抱怨道，“艾玛好歹也害羞点啊，明明是在做那种事……”他越说到后面声音越发微不可闻，眼前又浮现出了艾玛面色潮红、大汗淋漓的样子，他根本无法继续直视艾玛，最后干脆闭起了眼睛，可是那是记忆里的画面，而该死的雷最擅长的就是记忆。

“我都说了没关系了，雷。”

她一边说着一边凑得更近了。雷又一次闻到了那个有点潮潮的味道。他知道那是什么，并且再一次被提醒刚才发生的一切不是他失眠过度的幻觉。

“艾玛你…到底为什么要……”他控制着自己不去看艾玛的眼睛。他都在想什么呢，可是这种时候到底该怎么处理，书上从来没教过他。

“唔，这不是单纯地解决压力吗？”她轻轻在雷的耳边告诉他，唇间吹出的热气让他缩起了肩膀，但艾玛还是没有饶了他，“我也晚上经常睡不着。但是会做这种事之后，不仅身体就很轻松，脑袋也轻飘飘的，一下子就放松下来了……”

“……是很舒服的事情哦。”

艾玛用那样纯真的表情说出这样的话，不知为何反而给他带来的冲击更大了一些。

“话虽如此，艾玛也不要对我毫无防备啊。稍微注意一下周围……什么的。”

“可是明明所有人都已经睡着了，应该是失眠的雷的不对。”

“笨蛋，胡说什么……”

“雷也失眠了吧，我知道你一定也很辛苦，可是如果雷睡不好觉，半路倒下了可是很严重的问题呢。”艾玛说着从她的睡袋里探出身子，“雷要不要也舒服一下？”

没有体会过地震的雷现在觉得自己的心情大概可以用地震来形容。

“你是真的笨蛋吗！这种事怎么能随便——”

艾玛没让他把话说完，捧住了雷的两颊在他的嘴唇上轻轻一吻。

“哈……”

他的大脑彻底停止了工作。这是前所未有的人生危机。

“果然很舒服。”艾玛毫无察觉地继续着，“只要是和雷有关，触碰到雷，都有一种很舒服，很幸福的感觉。”

她虽然很主动，但在亲吻这种事情上根本不得章法，只是啄着雷的唇瓣这样的程度，不过停留在这个阶段，艾玛看上去就已经心满意足了。雷的嘴唇很薄，但是又软又温暖，这种奇妙的感觉不是脸颊和额头上的亲吻可以替代的。艾玛尝到了甜头之后便不想停下，趁着雷仍然两眼放空没有反应过来的时候，她又赶紧亲了几下。雷就是那样的性格，如果被他反应过来一定会把她推开，然后教训一顿。

而雷的大脑正在慢慢地恢复正常工作。

味道、温度、触感、视觉、情绪。

一步步到位。

艾玛原来是在这样依恋着他的吗，或者说尽管他们都没有察觉到，但果实已经这样成熟了吗。

终于缓过神来，雷支起胳膊，架着还没亲够的艾玛的肩膀将她推远。他终于喘过来一口气，随后感到自己的心脏跳动几乎已经达到了要死掉的频率。

会死。刚刚差一点就死了。

虽然料到了会被雷推走，真的被推开的那一刻，艾玛感到了一种莫名的失落。她当然不知道自己这样的示好、这样的举动其实对于雷来说意味着什么，甚至她自己都搞不太明白对自己来说意味着什么。从来没有任何人让她有过这样的感觉，而通常为了保持作为领队的冷静决策和快速判断，她不允许自己深入思考这样的情绪。

这一定是不理智，不符合逻辑的。否则雷不会抗拒。

“艾玛你刚刚说的话，都是真的吗？”

他终于恢复了对语言的控制，心跳过速带来的激动让他搭在艾玛肩膀上的手不自觉加大了力气。

“当然是了，”她看到雷并没有要教训自己的样子，立刻解释道，“我说的每一个字都是发自真心，绝对不会骗你，对我来说只有雷——”

理智的最后那根弦终于断了。

他紧紧地将艾玛抱入怀中，第一次不是因为生离死别或是久别重逢，仅仅是因为想要这样做。艾玛的温度、呼吸、心跳在这样的距离下和他的融为了一体，他用这种方式确认着她相同的心意，却觉得还是不够。

“像这样，艾玛会觉得很舒服吗？”雷学着之前的样子，也这样对她耳语道。艾玛在他怀里明显地颤抖了一下，他听到一声熟悉的喘息，随后她点了点头。

“很舒服。感觉身心放松了。被抱住，要比去抱住雷幸福很多。”

她的坦诚让雷又一次觉得自己有时确实是个过分的人。

“那么亲吻呢？”

他说着抬起艾玛的下巴让她看着自己，做出这个动作的同时雷觉得自己某种耻度已经超出了阈值之外，可他绝对不会停下来。

就算艾玛无法形容，但他的词汇和见识是允许他这样形容的。

“喜欢你。”

他告诉艾玛。

“让艾玛感到舒服和幸福的感觉，就是喜欢。”

字眼的力量如此强大，说出口的瞬间雷觉得自己被从里到外地震颤起来，又觉得胸膛里炸开了烟花，有不安分的东西想从嘴巴里跑出去。

原来是这样的啊。他自己也觉得十分不可思议。而艾玛的瞳孔中也闪烁着出了同样的惊奇。

她很快露出了豁然开朗的表情，感觉马上就要说出一句“真不愧是谋略满分的雷”之类的话。

可不能让她这么破坏气氛。

雷捧起她的后脑勺吻了下去。

刚刚被偷袭时雷的大脑一片空白，根本没有在意艾玛到底对他的嘴唇做了什么，但是到后面慢慢恢复了意识，他才发现艾玛完全不得要领的小孩子式亲法。虽说他也不是什么高手，不过理论偶尔也可以领导实践。

嘴唇、亲吻、吮吸、试探，他在两人慌乱的呼吸中寻找着节奏，艾玛明显感觉到了两次亲吻之中的不同之处，身上甚至比刚才更烫了一点。因为这个缘故，雷又一次更加清晰地闻到了那个潮潮的味道，随后不好意思地意识到艾玛此刻一定真的从各种意义上都觉得很舒服。

“艾玛，舌头。”

短暂地分开后，雷要求道。

他没想到艾玛真的老老实实地张开嘴伸出了舌尖。她的嘴唇被亲得微微红肿起来，反而更加可爱。

喜欢，很喜欢，最喜欢。

雷很想一边亲吻她一边告诉她。艾玛也渐渐掌握了诀窍，试探着回应他。

“我也很喜欢雷。”

她这样说着，回抱住了他。“不想失去你，不想有一天睁开眼看不到你，被碰触，被注视，被陪伴着的时候我会比平常都要幸福一百倍。这样的时刻累积了太多了，无论如何都抑制不住了。”

“所以……才会做那种事？”雷难为情地问道。

“唔。”艾玛终于察觉了这是件应该要在他面前觉得害羞的事，于是把脸藏进了他的怀里。

“需要我，那个，帮忙吗……”

他说完就想又一次把自己给点了。他是被亲吻和艾玛的反应冲昏了头脑，居然问出这种话来。

艾玛似乎也羞得不行，但她慢慢抓起了雷的一只手，“稍微……”

他们同时发出一声大得过头的喘息，艾玛不得不用手捂住雷的嘴巴，提醒他现在还有冬在外面醒着，他们不远处还睡着几个同伴。

“不要出声啊。”她抱怨道。

雷乖乖地封住了嘴巴，任由艾玛引导着他的手慢慢下滑，听到她发出熟悉的愉悦的哼声。

“你也小点声啊。”他带着恶作剧性质地警告她。

“可是真的很舒服……”

雷再也忍不住，为了防止她继续出声，他又一次用吻封住了她的喘息。

在这种情况下他已经完全忘了失眠、旅程，甚至是鬼和密涅瓦。头脑中缠绕他的梦魇和记忆慢慢淡去，恐惧和不安也逐渐平复。

他只看得见艾玛。

在月光下、在艳阳里，在过去的阴影之中。

他只看得见艾玛了。

那是他的第一束光。

 

#

 

雷的失眠治好了。

第二天早上起来的时候他意识到自己昨晚睡得异常安稳，一夜无梦。身旁的艾玛一条胳膊伸在睡袋之外和他牵着手，幸亏他是最早起来的，没有别人看到这一幕。艾玛睡得香甜，他俯下身吻了吻她的额头，仍旧有些汗津津的感觉。享受着无人打扰的片刻空闲时，雷发现多日来的压力和焦虑终于离他而去，当他手指轻轻划过艾玛的脸颊，感受到她的温度的瞬间，犹豫和茫然也消失殆尽。

在快要放弃之时，他总是被这样的瞬间拯救。

 

“喜欢你。”

雷在她完好的那只耳朵旁轻声重复。他知道艾玛现在听不到，但是他打算等她醒来再说一遍，吃早饭后再说一遍，睡觉以前再重复一遍。

并不是害怕她忘了，只是她说了会感到一百倍的幸福，雷总想要给她更多。

 

FIN


End file.
